


"It's all YOUR fault!"

by cassie5squared



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Friendship, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie5squared/pseuds/cassie5squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who thought it was a good idea to leave kids with two of the most easily distracted men available?</p><p>Set pre-Golden Trio era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's all YOUR fault!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STHPDWSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STHPDWSH/gifts).



> Set in the Regulus Lives Carblack AU, which incorporates the idea that Regulus remained friends with William as well as mending things with Andromeda, and things sort of developed into a huge Black-Carrow-Tonks-Marshall-Vance family pool because damn it some happiness for these people please.

“It’s all YOUR fault!”

“How can it be all _my_ fault? I just said ‘keep an eye on them for a bit’. I turned my back for less than _five minutes_!”

“I only looked away for a few seconds, it can’t be _my_ fucking fault!”

“ _Okay_!” William ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm down. “Okay. It doesn’t really matter whose fault it is, the fact is the kids have vanished and shouting at each other won’t help us find them.”

“Well, you tell me what we’re supposed to do then,” Amycus retorted, flinging himself into the nearest chair. “We’ve turned the fucking house upside down.”

“I’m still trying to figure out how five noisy kids have managed to pull this one.” Whoever had thought it was a good idea to leave these two men in charge of the children while all the other responsible adults were at work or otherwise busy had clearly not been thinking straight.

William sank into another seat nearby. “Let’s go through this again, okay? I covered the attic.”

“I did the bedrooms and the bathroom.”

“Why the bathroom?” William blinked.

Amycus shrugged. “Alya got stuck in the towel cupboard once. I figured one of them might’ve done it again.”

“Fair enough. I went through the study, the cupboard under the stairs…”

“None of them were in the kitchen either.”

“And we’ve both searched the dining room and the living room.” William groaned and dug his hands into his hair again. “Unless there’s a hidden basement in this house I’m out of ideas.”

As if on cue, a shriek came from the back garden. Both men looked at each other with the light of dawning realisation in their eyes.

“…Treehouse,” they chorused, and fled outside.


End file.
